


good grief

by hinazu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Coping, Domestic Fluff, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Grief/Mourning, Help, Idiots in Love, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, This is so sad I'm so sorry, do NOT separate them, read this if you hate yourself, sleepy mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinazu/pseuds/hinazu
Summary: Hinata has to deal with the unimaginable; moments of sunlight help him get by.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	good grief

**Author's Note:**

> good grief by bastille

_ Every minute of every hour, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, oh. _

Shoyou rolled over, pulling the covers closer. His hand stretched out and recoiled at the cold spot on the bed, eyes blinking open to find himself alone. It was a stake through his heart, a full-body third degree burn as his brain caught up. He curled his body around his stomach at the force of the impact, seeing the black umbrellas and feeling the weight of a lost item that could never be replaced. 

_ What’s gonna be left of the world if you’re not in it? What’s gonna be left of the world . . . _

He didn’t reach for his phone. He didn’t call out sick. He was positive that he’d slept through his alarm before remembering that he’d already turned it off before he fell asleep.

People said that life kept going. People said that if the sun rises and sets, if the earth continues to spin on an axis, then it would be okay. Grief counselors online said to stick to a schedule, a busy brain would cope more efficiently with the pain.

The real answer was that life did not go on, and Shouyou could not get out of bed. He would not get out of bed, because there was nothing left for him.  _ 27 missed calls, 43 text messages, 6 7 8 9 notifications _

He turned off his phone, closed his eyes.

There was nothing left for him.

-

Shoyou opened his eyes to a wet pillowcase and Tobio’s sleeping face. His mouth was open and his eyebrows were pulled together, concerned about something out of Shoyou’s reach. He grinned and reached out to poke a finger in the crease, watching as his face relaxed and his mouth dropped open just a little bit more.  _ Stupid Kageyama. _

“Trying to catch flies with your mouth, Bakayama?” he whispered, poking him again. Tobio let out a little sound and his eyes fluttered open, scanning Shoyou’s face easily before closing. 

“What are you crying about?” her murmured back. Shoyou didn’t even realize he was.

“How am I supposed to know?”

“You’re the one doing it, idiot.”

“. . . just go back to sleep already.”

“Fine.”

A gentle quiet fell over them again. The sun cut wedges of gold through the room, shifting to hit Tobio’s face. A dusty beam got caught on his cheek and the side of his nose, squeezing Shoyou’s chest like a heart attack.

He probably had some sort of bad dream that he couldn’t be bothered to remember right now, but in that moment he couldn’t find a single thing to cry about.

He wrestled himself under Tobio’s arm, ignored a half-hearted swat from the other party, and closed his eyes against the sun starting to peek its way through the blinds. There was nothing to fight for, no battles to be won or tasks to complete. Nothing but sleep to be had and sunlight to catch, and Shoyou fell asleep to the sound of Tobio’s heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much for reading! i would maybe understand if you hate me now but still thank you very much <3 i'm sure we're all going thru it a little bit rn.


End file.
